Orochi Ginba
"Strong but weak, weak but strong'. My ears heard it right after all." is a character in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. His Beyblade is Odax O2 Triple Xtreme. Appearance Orochi Ginba is a boy with fair skin and. In both manga and anime, a slightly longer build than some of the other characters. In the manga, it is made apparent that he has very long arms; but in the anime, it is not as emphasised. In both forms of media that Orochi appears in, though, he has brown hair in dreadlocks, dark eyes (in the manga black, but in the anime, a dark blue or dark grey), lacks eyebrows, and has a mostly blue outfit, consisting of a dark blue jacket with piano keys on the zipper line with the sleeves rolled up, a light blue v-neck shirt, and a pair of slightly loose, ankle-length blue pants with studs on them. He wears a pair of white sneakers, and accessorises with a pair of white, grey and black wireless headphones he wears around his neck when he's not listening to music. He also has four silver rings worn on the ring fingers and index fingers of both hands. Personality As the son of a world famous conductor, Orochi has strong passion for music, often seen listening to music on his headphones, as well as incorporating musical themes in his speech. He is usually quiet and reserved, preferring to keep to himself most of the time. Orochi also has perfect pitch, and his hearing is so sharp that he can sense a Burst Finish coming before it happens. It is because of this ability that people refer to him as "the boy with the perfect ears". Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Beyblade Burst (manga)'' Battles Relationships Zac Orochi is Zac's teammate on the Super Stars in the team tournament, and over the time that Orochi spent together with Zac as a member of said team, it becomes apparent that he is close enough to Zac to know when he is not acting his usual self. Zac was also impressed by Orochi's incredible hearing and said he could use someone like him in the studio. Valt Aoi: Orochi developed an interest in Valt in episode 9, describing his beyblade as "strong but weak, weak but strong" and wanting to see for himself just what Valt and Valtryek were really like. He also helped direct Valt and his mother to the Murasaki house in order to complete a bread delivery there (not knowing it was really a ploy by Wakiya to lure Valt into a beybattle). There, he got the chance to watch the battle and see how Valtryek fought. However, Orochi began have doubts about Valt after the latter lost to Wakiya. However, in episode 11, after watching Valt and Wakiya's rematch, Orochi realized that he was right about Valt after all. Shu Kurenai Like many bladers, Orochi respects Shu as a member of the Supreme Four. When the time came for their match in episode 12, Orochi tried to steal away Shu's fans by playing to the crowd, hoping to throw him off his game. However, Shu was not phased by this. Eventually, Shu defeated Orochi, and the latter congratulated him for having done so, especially after discovering that Shu was injured. Gallery Chara08 thm on.png 096754.png po09999.png 5656788.png bburst_ep08pic14.jpg oquf.png 0982222.png ke+.png bburst_ep13pic02.jpg 982.png Niviui.png 6754443.png Vs intense.png Ep 12 orochi vs shuu.png 821.png 20160620202218c1e.jpg 201611282111386e5.jpg bburst_ep12pic34.jpg 201606202024239b5.jpg|link=Orochi Ginba bburst_ep24pic17.jpg bburst_ep26pic17.jpg 201701302149274a5.jpg 20160523195929842.jpeg 20161031202450578.jpg|link=Orochi Ginba a1ml4Xm_20160523203220056.jpg Orochi the Performer.jpg 2016062718502149a.jpg|Orochi's metaphor on Shu 20161205195109243.jpg Cl7M6vPUoAEu_s3.jpg bburst_ep11pic25.jpg 201606271850207cbs.jpg bbburst_orochi2.jpg|Orochi's stats 99b4ad2d80c61445a2fd3deaf0e23b9636207a67_hq.jpg 20160620201130b68.jpg Orochi vs. Shu.png Orochi launches.png Anime Manga Trivia * He is similar to Koito Minase from Myriad Colors Phantom World, Motoki Yaze from Strike the Blood, and Eight Unabara from Beyblade: Shogun Steel due they always have headphones hanging form their necks. * He also shares his first name with the name of Eight Unabara's beyblade, Pirate Orochi 145D. References Category:Super Stars